There is an increasing demand for larger infra red focal plane arrays (FPA) for a number of applications including space observation. The larger the array (for example 3000 by 3000 pixels) the more difficult it becomes to construct. Furthermore, errors in the focal plane array itself become increasingly likely. These properties also increase the cost of the arrays significantly.
Consequently it would be advantageous to be able to use smaller arrays to construct larger arrays by tessellating them together. This would give the advantage that they are significantly easier to manufacture and errors or defects in the focal plane arrays are less likely.
However, one of the main issues associated with using a number of smaller arrays linked together is the installation and operation of such a system. The main disadvantage is that each of the smaller arrays will require a large number of connecting, multiplexing and addressing wires and in the majority of applications the edges of the arrays need to be very closely aligned.